Mystery Gift
Mystery Gift is a feature that distributes special Pokémon and items to players, usually to commemorate a special event or holiday. Accessing Mystery Gift On the Main Menu screen, choose Mystery Gift to receive free items or Pokémon from the developers of Pokémon Uranium. The Mystery Gift option is only available for a save file once you have received your Pokédex from Professor Bamb'o. To pick up the gifts, go to any PokéMart and talk to the NPC on the left of the shop. He will be wearing a green mailman attire. You may pick up the gifts at any time after claiming them from the Main Menu, provided that you save your game after claiming. Since any randomized features of a Pokémon (such as ability, nature, or shininess) are determined when you pick up your gift from the deliveryman, this is especially useful to allow you to soft-reset your game for a more desirable Pokémon at you leisure. NOTE: If you wish to claim a Mystery Gift on multiple save files and/or soft-reset for a Pokémon, you MUST enter the game and save after claiming from the Main Menu. If you switch save files or exit/restart the program without entering the game and saving, it will not register the gift as having been claimed, requiring you to claim it again from the Main Menu. List of Mystery Gifts 'Ongoing Mystery Gifts' 'Items' This Destiny Knot was introduced to celebrate the initial release of Pokémon Uranium. These items (Aromatic Herb and Sachet) were added to allow players to obtain Miasmedic and Aromatisse, as neither item is available through gameplay. 'Past Mystery Gifts' Christmas 2019 (Linkite and Tracton) The "Naughty" among the Naughty and Nice gifts, this Linkite has the moves Confusion, Nightmare, Hypnosis, and Confuse Ray, which were previously unavailable for Linkite due to it being a genderless Pokemon. Since one of the legends regarding Christmas says that naughty children are given coal instead of toys, this Pokemon fittingly carries the "Charcoal" item. The "Nice" among the Naughty and Nice gifts, this Tracton has the moves Present and Fissure. With the latter previously having been exclusive to Grozard, Terlard, and Anderind, and the former having never appeared previously in any capacity. As Candy Canes and presents are fairly synonymous with Christmas, this Pokemon fittingly carries the "Rare Candy" item. 'Halloween 2019 (Chimical)' This special Chimical, nicknamed Atum-Ra, was released to celebrate Halloween on October 31, 2019. It has its Hidden Ability , knows the exclusive event moves and , and the TM move . It has a Timid nature and IVs of 31 in every stat; its gender is random, and it has a chance to be shiny using the game's base rate of 1/1024. It also holds the item Spell Tag, which was previously unavailable in-game. '3rd Anniversary (Owten / Jungore)' These special Mystery Gifts, featuring updated redesigns of two scrapped Pokémon that were originally designed by Zorin, were released on August 6, 2019, to commemorate the third Anniversary of Pokémon Uranium. They both have IVs of 31 in every stat, and have a chance to be shiny, using the base shiny rate. This Owten, nicknamed Karubin, is based on an unnamed hippogriff-based Pokémon line; its current name was chosen by the Uranium Team since it originally had no name. It has the ability , the event move , and a randomized gender and nature. This Jungore, nicknamed Velocikull, is based on the scrapped fossil Pokémon Velbone and Velocikull. It has the ability and knows as an event move. Unlike Karubin, Velocikull is gender-locked as female and nature-locked as Adamant. 'Easter 2019 (Glaslug)' This special Glaslug was released on April 21, 2019 to to celebrate Pokémon Uranium's 2019 Easter event. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and is nicknamed Jelly Bean. It knows and as event moves. It has a random chance to be shiny, using the base shiny rate. 'Christmas 2018 (Devimp / Tancoon)' This special Devimp was released on December 24, 2018 to to celebrate Pokémon Uranium's 2018 Christmas event. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, and is nicknamed Krampus. It knows as an event move. It has a random chance to be shiny, using the base shiny rate. This Tancoon was also released for Christmas 2018, coming two days later than the Devimp. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, and is nicknamed Max in a reference to the story of the Grinch. It knows as an event move, and has the ability . Like Krampus, it also has a random chance to be shiny. Its Trainer ID is a reference to the original Grinch book's release date. 'Halloween 2018 (Baashaun / Masking)' This special Baashaun was released on October 30, 2018 to to celebrate Pokémon Uranium's 2018 Halloween event. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and is nicknamed Dolly. It was one of the unselected Pokémon from the previous Halloween's community-wide vote, having corresponded with the keyword monster phrase "Zombie". It had a random chance to be shiny, using the base shiny rate. This spooky Masking was also released for Halloween 2018. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, its Hidden Ability , and two previously unobtainable egg moves in and . It is nicknamed Blair. It was the other unselected Pokémon from the previous Halloween's community vote, having corresponded with the keyword monster phrase "Witch". Like Dolly, it also had a random chance to be shiny. 2nd Anniversary (Cassnail) A special Cassnail named Pechy was released on August 6, 2018 to celebrate the 2nd Anniversary of Pokémon Uranium. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, its Hidden Ability , and Pokérus. It also knows the previously unobtainable egg move . It had a random chance to be shiny, using the base shiny rate. Easter 2018 (Sheebit) This special Easter Sheebit was released on April 1st, 2018 to coincide with Easter. It is nicknamed "Hershey" and has 31 IVs in each of its stats. It had a random chance to be shiny, using the base shiny rate. April Fools 2018 (Duplicat) This Duplicat was released on April 1st, 2018 to coincide with April Fool's Day. It is advertised as a "6IV" individual; however, it actually has 6 IVs in each stat, as opposed to 6 stats with 31 IVs. It is jokingly nicknamed "God". Unlike the other Mystery Gifts, it is contained in a regular Poké Ball as opposed to a Cherish Ball; it also is the only Mystery Gift since Christmas 2016 to not have the global flag, having an English flag instead. Lunar New Year 2018 (Luxi) This special Luxi was released on the first day of the Lunar New Year to commemorate the Year of the Dog and the recent release of the Chinese translation of the game. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and a random nature. Version 1.2.2 changed the ability of all existing New Year Luxi to its Hidden Ability . Christmas 2017 (Fafurr / Antarki) For Christmas 2017, players received both of the following Pokémon. Each has IVs of 31 in all stats. Both Pokémon had a random chance to be shiny, using the base shiny rate. Halloween 2017 (Lunapup) This Lunapup was introduced to celebrate Pokémon Uranium's 2017 Halloween event. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, a random nature and the ability. It was selected for release by a community-wide vote, where the keyword monster phrase "Vampire Hunter" gained more votes than "Zombie" and "Witch" (the unselected mons were released the following Halloween). 1st Anniversary (Nuclear Pahar) This Nuclear Pahar, formerly impossible to obtain, was released to celebrate Pokémon Uranium's 1-year anniversary. It has the new move , its Hidden Ability , and an IV of 31 in each stat. This was the first Mystery Gift to have a chance to be shiny (using the base shiny rate), unlike past Mystery Gift Pokémon which were either always shiny or had only one special sprite. 'Easter 2017 (Jackdeary)' This special Jackdeary was given for Easter 2017. It has the unique event ability , the moves and (neither of which Jackdeary can normally obtain), IVs of 31 in each stat, and Pokérus. It is holding a Lucky Egg. Its OT is Peter. 'Christmas 2016 (Pufluff)' This re-skinned Pufluff was given out to celebrate Christmas 2016. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and the ability. It was the first "global" Mystery Gift Pokémon, making it viable for Masuda method breeding for any save regardless of language (all previous Mystery Gifts were English-language). 'Spookymons 2016 (Cocaran / Minyan)' For Halloween 2016, players would receive one of the two following Pokémon, selected at random. These marked the first Mystery Gift Pokémon to have unique event-exclusive sprites and abilities ( for Cocaran, and for Minyan). Both Pokémon have IVs of 31 in each stat. 'Uranium 1.0 Release (Jerbolta)' This Jerbolta was introduced to celebrate the initial release of Pokémon Uranium. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and a Modest nature, allowing it to make great use of the Destiny Knot gift given at the same time. Beta Mystery Gifts Christmas 2015 (Fafurr) This Fafurr was released to celebrate Christmas 2015. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, a Jolly nature and the ability . Beta 4.3 Release (Chimical) This Chimical was given out to for the release of Beta 4.3. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, a Timid nature and its Hidden Ability, . Beta 4.2 Release (S51) This S51 was given out for the release of Beta 4.2. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and a Modest nature. It was distributed holding its Mega Stone, the Unidentified Fallen Object. Beta 4.1 Release (Modrille) This Modrille was given out for the release of Beta 4.1. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, an Adamant nature and the ability . Unlike most Mystery Gift Pokémon, Modrille came in a normal Poké Ball as opposed to a Cherish Ball. Beta 4.0 VT Challenge (Baashaun / Misdreavus) These two Mystery Gifts were released in January 2015 as part of a challenge issued by game creator JV for players to beat his Virtual Trainer for a chance to select a Pokémon for a Mystery Gift distribution. They were available beginning on January 14, 2015; some beta-era players believe they were only available for a day, although an old forum thread seems to suggest they were at least available until January 25, 2015. Due to their rarity and the fact that there is only one documented video source of these gifts being claimed, not much is known about these Pokémon. Although advertised as "Shiny Baashaun" and "Shiny Misdreavus", the Misdreavus did not show a shiny sprite in the Mystery Gift menu (since both also lacked a shiny box sprite, it may be possible that Misdreavus was coded to be shiny but lacked the proper sprite). In August 2019, a user on the Pokemon Uranium Discord server showed screenshots claiming to be of these two Mystery Gifts. Inspection of the individual Pokémon in the player's save by the lead developer confirmed that the Pokémon appeared to be legitimate Mystery Gift distributions. They have locked beneficial natures, are contained in a Cherish Ball, and have JV's OT and trainer ID. However, unlike other Mystery Gifts, the IVs are not set at 31 in each stat, and both are flagged as Portuguese language rather than English. Wiki editor note: Despite inspection by the current devs, due to the fact that these were the only specimens known, the following information cannot be verified with 100% accuracy without additional confirmation from either the original game creators or other beta-era players. Please only update if you have verified information. Beta 4.0 Release (Eevee) This Eevee was given out for the release of Beta 4.0. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, Pokérus, and an unknown nature and unknown ability. Category:Interconnectivity Features Category:Lists of Pokémon Category:Pokémon Obtainable Through Mystery Gift